Daylight harvesting systems are known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,656 which discloses a system that controls both a level of artificial light as well as the level of daylight (e.g. through controlling blinds) in a room. Certain daylight harvesting systems allow users to override light intensity settings; an example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,093. When users override light intensity settings to increase the light intensity compared to default light intensity settings, such systems can fall short of delivering predicted energy savings. To ensure energy savings are met, certain systems do not allow users to locally override default settings. Users can try to circumvent such restrictions by tampering with the daylight harvesting system, limiting the energy savings realized by such a daylight harvesting system. There is therefore a need for an improved daylight harvesting system.